Love story of Kari O'Connor
by secretsaredeadly
Summary: Brian in a desperate situation decides to call the one sister he ever had and the one he betrayed. Kari descides to help out for her future nephews sake but she found something she thought she would never find in Rio love. With everything that happens can Kari let go of her past?Do not own fast&furios.


Brain stared at his phone and guilt took over him. He needed his sister help and looked towards Roman who walked over to him. Roman looked down at Brains phone and he couldnt believe who Brian was about to call. Kari O'Connor is Brains little sister who he had put in jail when she was 16. They have been estranged ever since. Brain sucked in a breathe and called the number.

Kari had just got finished her race and yet again she won another car. She smiled and skipped over Takashi and jump on him. He laughed and shook his head. Her long blonde hair with pink and blue highlights flowed down her back. She kissed Takashi's cheek leaving a purple kiss mark on his cheek. She smiled and jumped off of him. He phone began to ring and she pulled out her iphone. She furrowed her brow at the unknown USA number. She stepped away from Takashi her heels clicking as she walked. She answered it.

"Hello?" She said and the voice she heard next made her blood run cold.

"Hey Kari its me Brain." The voice on the other line said and Kari had anger course through her.

"What do you traitor? " kari snapped out in anger and he sighed.

"Look Kari I know I messed up I am sorry."

"Ha messed up is a understatement bro. Your betrayed me."

"Please Kari...if not for me your future nephew or niece?" When Brian said that she froze and sighed.

"Fine Brian for them send me the address." She said and hung up. She walked back over to Takashi and nodded for him to follow her."I need to go away for a bit. My brother needs me please." She said and Takashi asighed. Her knew he couldn't tell her no.

"Fine I will ship your cars to where you going." Takashi said and Kari smiled.

"Thanks I love ya." Kari said and she kissed him on the cheek. She then disappeared into the night much like Phantom rose she was.

The next day everyone gathered at the ware house and Brian shifted uncomfortable. He knew when she came it was all over and Rome knew it also. They both wanted and kept their eyes on the door. The sound of bike off in the distant was heard and everyone turned to see it pull up.

The girl took off her helmet and she stood at 5'3 long blonde hair with pink streaks. She had electric blue eyes and a slight tan. She had a amazing body and her skin tight leather jeans helped to show that off. She wore a belly chirt that was covered with mini leather crop jacket. She also had on 4 inch lace up boots.

"Holy hell Kari?" Rome said and Kari smiled.

"ROME!" She screamed and ran to him. She jumped up on him and Rome chuckled.

"Still hyperactive huh?"

"Damn straight ya know me and coffee."

"Ha I know surprised you came here for Brian."

"That bastard is still my brother." Kari said and jumped down.

"Guys let me introduce you to my little sister Kari." Brian said and everyone got wide eyed.

"Brian you have a sister?" Dominic asked and Brian sighed.

"Had a sister I haven't talked to this punk ass bitch sincebhe locked me up." Kari snarled out and Brian let the sadness show on his face. Everyone watched the exchange between the two with curiousity.

"Kari I had to. You were going down the wrong path damnit. Kari you killed someone! I had to cover it up for. You were going to be something in nightmares!" Brian said and Kari looked at feet.

"Lets drop it this isn't something I want to do right now. Tell me why the fuck i am here brian." Kari growled out and Brian started. Kari just nodded and excused herself.

Kari was outside and she withdrew a sword. She began to swish her sword around as she practiced aand she wasn't aware she had people watching her. She sliced metal pole in half and then used her sword to hoist herself up and over the sword. While in the air she fired off her gun which hit its mark and she landed gracefully on her feet.

"Holy hell I like her." Han said and Rome laughed.

"Be careful she is Brians little sister." Rome warned and Han laughed.

"For her I will take on Brian." Han said andnjust then Dominic walked up.

"Han she is Bria s sister which makes her my sister." Dominic warned and both men tensed up.

Later that Mai was up later and she noticed Kari sitting outside. So she waljed over to her and sat down next to her.

"Ya know Bria. Still cares about." Mai said and Kari laughed.

"No he doesn't now excuse me." Kari said and got then left. Mai sighed and she knew trying to get her to forgive Brian was a waste of time.

The next the guys left leaving Mai and Kari alone. Kari jumped up when she heard cars coming and she nodded for Mai to go in a back room so she did. Kari hid in shadows and she waited. When that person neared her spot she opulls the sword against their throats.

"Kari its Brian!" The voice said and Kari growled. She relased him and rhe team returned. They began to talk about the plan for the next day.


End file.
